This invention relates generally to safety devices employed in firearms to prevent accidental or unauthorized discharge of the firearm. More particularly, this invention relates to safety devices which are lockable to prevent discharge of the firearm.
Safeties for firearms are commonplace, and numerous safety configurations have been advanced. One general type of safety mechanism involves the use of a manually displaceable cross bolt which is oriented generally transversely to the firearm barrel. The safety is operated by manually displacing the bolt between two axial positions which are retained by a spring biased detent or other means.
One such type of safety involves a hammer block which is axially displaceable between a fire and a safety position. The cross bolt is configured to selectively interfere with the hammer and/or a component in the trigger/hammer assembly to prevent the hammer from moving forward sufficiently to fire the firearm. In the safety position, the bolt blocks the hammer from engaging the firing pin or discharging the firearm. When the bolt is moved to the fire position, the hammer is free to move forward to strike the firing pin and discharge the firearm.
A second type of safety is a trigger block which may also be positioned to engage the trigger or a portion or extension of the trigger to prevent the trigger from being pulled or limit the displacement of the trigger when the bolt is in the safety position. In the safety position, the trigger cannot be activated to discharge the firearm. In the fire position, the trigger can be pulled to discharge the firearm.
The use of locks and locking mechanisms, including electronic devices, to further secure a firearm is also commonplace, and a wide variety of devices and techniques have been advanced. The vast majority of conventional firearm locks and locking mechanisms operate independently of the firearm safety.